Striaton Adventures
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: A new series I thought of, starring everyone's favorite triplets! There's nothing really much to say except they get involved in MLP references, eating competitions, magic, ect. Also, there's the fact these adventures take a whole day, so some episodes might be longer than others or shorter. It all depends. Other that, please enjoy the fun and randomness!
1. Prologue

Striaton Adentures: Prologue

Everyone knows about the Striaton Brothers; Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Well this series will be about the misadventures and mishaps they have on a day by day basis. Some the things you can look forward to are them being involved with MLP jokes, eating contests, fighting over dumb things, magic mishaps, ect. so, sit back and enjoy this new series!

Chili: finally! series all about us!

Cress: stop with the forth wall breaking... and just how do we get involved in magic?! theres no such thing!

Cilan: maybe one of us or all get transformed, and thats the only way to return to normal?

Chili: says the youngest brother who ALWAYS dresses like Gohan from DBZ...

Cilan: *flips him the bird* at least i'm not fat!

Chili: ...what was that...?

Cilan: i said you're fat!

Chili: *pokes his stomach* you're not exactly what i'd call thin, tubby!

Cilan: *tosses his hat to the floor* THATS IT! YOU WANNA GO, THEN LETS GO!

Chili: GLADLY!

*soon a fight breaks out*

Cress: *sighs in annoyance* idiots... *turns to the viewers* please stay tuned for the first episode, 'Cilan Times Two!' *pause* once these two stop fighting... wheres the headache medicine...? *walks off to find it*

*Chili and Cilan are still fighting and insulting each other as the screen fades*


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: A Royal Mismatch! Big Trouble in Hong Kong, China!

Today finds the brothers preparing for lunch, as Cress cooks the meal, Chili sets the table, and Cilan? Well, hes not too far from the gym. Hes in a small wooded area learning Chinese... unknown to him however, he was being watched...

?: there he is...

? #2: when do we strike?

?: we could get him now...

Chili: *calls* Cilan! Lunch is ready!

Cilan: finally! I'm starving...

Chili: you're always hungry...

*they leave the wooded area*

?: we'll have to get him when hes alone, so for now, we wait...

*in another part of Striaton, a young prince was hiding from someone...*

?: i think i lost them... *looks around* i need to find shelter... but where? just need enough time to regain my energy and avoid my evil uncle and his guards...

*at the gym...*

Cilan: itadakimasu!

Chili: i thought you were learning Chinese not Japanese...

Cilan: Japanese is easier, shibou noo shiri...

Chili: what did he say?

Cress: *snickers* he just called you a fat*** in Japanese...

Chili: WHAT?!

Cilan: *laughing*

Chili: *fuming* you little...

Cilan: Aria mad, Bro?

Cress: *does a rim shot*

Chili: *gets a box of donuts* i'm outta here, before i murder him... *leaves*

Cilan: guess i get his food too! ^^

Cress: *shakes his head amusingly*

*later*

Cress: *cleaning up*

Chili: *comes back* i feel much better...

Cress: thats good to hear

Chili: *looks around and notices Cilan alseep on the couch* Whats wrong with Ci?

Cress: he ate a little too much and is sleeping it off

Chili: *smirks* serves him right, gluttonous little baka...

Cress: look whos talking

Chili: at least i don't eat myself into a food coma.

Cress: true, but always eating donuts isn't good for you...

Chili: now look whos talking! You wanna talk about eating healthy, what about all those cheesecakes you have stored in the pantry for when you get crabby?

Cress: i-i dunno what you're talking about...

Chili: *shows him a pic of a crapton of cheesecakes with a note saying ; "Cress' cheesecakes! Touch 'em, you die!"*

Cress: *speechless*

Chili: *smirking* bring back memories yet?

Cress: if you don't leave right now... i'm gonna put you to sleep... for a long time...

Chili: ok ok... jeez... *leaves him be*

Cress: ...

Cilan: *wakes up and streaches out*

Cress: *notices* have a nice nap?

Cilan: yeah. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore also

Cress: see, i told you. Sleeping it off cures the pain.

Cilan: guess i owe you one. *gets his book on Chinese studies* i'm gonna go back out and study some more.

Cress: alright. just be careful, it'll be getting dark soon

Cilan: will do! later! *leaves*

Cress: why do i get the feeling something bad is gonna happen?

*outside*

Cilan: *sits against a tree stump* now where was i? lets see... chapter 2: meeting people...

? #2: *notices* sir hes back! shall we commence capture?

?: indeed...

Cilan: wo xing cilan. gaoxing renshi nin... man this is hard...

*soon hes surrounded by royal guards...*

Cilan: *notices* what the duce?!

?: finally... chasing you led me here, Rei

Cilan: *tilts head* Rei? whos that?

?: ENOUGH GAMES! *snaps fingers*

Cilan: ?

*one of the guards lassos Cilan with an electric charged rope, that electrocutes him on impact*

Cilan: *screams in pain*

?: if you had come quietly before, i wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures!

Cilan: *passes out*

?: perfect... *uses a telecanatic power to bring Cilan to him* soon it'll all be over...

Cress: Cilan?! *rounds the corner to see whats going on* hey, what are you doing with my brother?!

Chili: whos that and why does he have Ci?

?: so you hid with these two mortals... clever... but not clever enough! *turns to the brothers* now see here, you two! if you wish to live to see tomorrow, don't follow us! though i doubt you could anyway! *evil laugh*

*another guard throws down a smoke ball, blinding the brother's sight... when it clears, the baddies are gone with Cilan*

Cress: *looks around* where did they go?!

Chili: *looks toward the sky and stares* Cress... call me trippy but... uhhh...

Cress: spit it out!

Chili: *points at the strange looking viking/pirate ship*

Cress: *notices* WTF?!

*said ship then disappears*

Cress: we gotta go after it!

Chili: good plan and all, but we dunno where it's headed...

voice: but i do...

Cress: who said that?

Chili: dunno...

*they both turn and notice a Cilan look-a-like...*

Chili: who are you? you look exactly like Cilan

?: i know... this whole incident is my fault, considering your brother got kidnapped...

Cress: why is it your fault... uh...

?: sorry my name is Rei. i'm a prince from Hong Kong, China

Cress: whoa, a real prince... i'm Cress

Chili: and i'm Chili. what brings you to Striaton City?

Rei: when Cress asked how this was my fault, i was about to get to that. See, i'm next in line to rule, but my uncle, Vlad, wants me executed so he can rule instead. he already has my parents locked in the dungeon. i barely escaped, but now they have your brother, thinking hes me...

Cress: are they gonna kill him?!

Rei: if we don't hurry...

Chili: *already packing* ok so i got snacks, traval books, our Elements of Harmony... anything else?

Cress: uh yeah, HOW ABOUT A WAY TO GET THERE!

Chili: *frowns*

Rei: allow me... i've recovered enough energy to get us there... *concentrates and transforms into a mythical Chinese dragon*

Chili: that is... AWESOME! *hops on*

Cress: *quietly backs away*

Rei: *notices* i'm not gonna eat you

Cress: its not that...

Chili: c'mon Cress, you need to get over that fear. just hold on to me and don't look down.

Rei: hes afraid of hights?

Chili: that and flying...

Cress: *gulps and gets on*

Rei: *hovers off the ground* ok, hang on tight!

Cress: *clings on to Chili*

Rei: *takes off super fast*

Chili: WHOO-HOO!

Cress: *shreaking like a girl*

*meanwhile...*

Cilan: *wakes up* ugh... what happened...? *notices hes tied and hanging from a pole on the ceiling* oh Arecus... this is high... but i gotta get free! lets see... *uses his tail to untie the rope* yes! glad Cress and Chili thought of fusing my DNA with that of a monkey's, otherwise i'd still be stuck up there... *pause* wait... up there... *looks down and gulps* oh sugar honey iced tea... *does the wilhelm scream as he falls*

*though he never hit the ground*

Cilan: huh? *opens his eyes and notices his tail wrapped around a pole* i must be lucky... *climbs down the rest of the way* now to get out of here... *searches for an exit*

*after a while of searching, he wound up running into Vlad and his goons*

Vlad: how did you escape?! *notices his tail* you... you're full of tricks... *grabs it*

Cilan: OW! HEY LET GO! *bites his hand hard*

Vlad: OW! why you little... *flings him across the room then draws his sward* today you die!

Cilan: oh shii... *dodges* what did pikachu say to do in situations like this?! think think!

*flashback*

pikachu: so you wanna learn how to dodge better, then go in for a surprise attack?

Cilan: yeah!

pikachu: thats easy! just hop or skip backwords, like say about three times, then do a quick backflip, followed by a mini mid-air spin. just before you come out of the spin, get into a fly-kick position, then let 'em have it!

Cilan: thanks pikachu, i'll be sure to use this move wisely

*end flashback*

Cilan: thats it! *notices Vlad coming* alright... *skips backwords three times*

Vlad: be still you! *aims at his head*

Cilan: *backflips outta the way*

Vlad: i said be still! *slashing at him*

Cilan: *does a mini mid-air spin*

*all the slashes miss*

Vlad: h-how?!

Cilan: its called training! try it some time! *fly-kicks him into a wall*

Vlad: ugh...

Cilan: thats game!

Vlad: not quite! *chucks a ring at him*

*the ring binds him tightly and drains him of his power*

Cilan: *collapses* wh-what...?

Vlad: *picks him up by the ring* try to get outta this, Rei... *chuckles evilly*

Cilan: i'm not... Rei... *sighs*

Vlad: *chucks him on the floor*

Guard: Lord Vlad! there are reports of a Chinese dragon and two teenage boys heading this way!

Vlad: a Chinese dragon?! *turns to Cilan* if thats Rei coming... then who is this?!

Guard: dunno, sir... but what are your orders?

Vlad: shoot them down. we have a big enough dungeon accomadate them...

Guard: right away, sir!

*meanwhile*

Rei: theres the plalace!

Chili: better get ready than... *puts on his Element*

Cress: *groans*

Rei: *notices* hey Cress... you don't look so good...

Cress: ...i'd feel better if we went back and got my stomach... *cups his hand over his mouth*

Chili: suck it up, Cress! we're on a rescue mission! nows not the the time to loose your lunch! *puts his Element on him*

Cress: ...easy for you to say...ugh...

*suddenly fireworks come at them*

Rei: Vlad must know we're here! hang on! *flies around avoiding the fireworks*

Chili: some welcoming party! we're gonna have to jump! *takes Cress' hand* be careful, Rei!

Rei: you too, Chili and good luck!

Chili: *nods and jumps off*

*their Elements glow and soon they gain monkey-like tails referancing pansear and panpour, Cress even gets pegasi wings*

Cress: *glides down carefully*

Chili: you feeling better, now that we're back on the ground?

Cress: *nods*

Chili: good lets go find Cilan!

*so they run off*

Vlad: *stops them* excuse me, are you two looking for something?

Cress: yeah, our brother you kidnapped!

Chili: give him back last you don't want to get burned!

Vlad: *chuckles*

Chili: whats so funny?! thats it! *lets loose a flamethrower*

Vlad: *makes Cilan appear in front of him*

Chili: *directs the flame to the ceiling* that was close...

Cress: too close...

Vlad: i knew that would work... guards surround them!

*the guards surround them, preventing them from escaping*

Chili: ku-so!

Cress: theres still hope... Rei will come...

Vlad: *laughs* don't count on it! *snaps his fingers*

Guard: *brings in Rei out cold*

Cress: no...

Vlad: now as for you two... you can surrender now or i'll beat you like i did your brother!

Chili: *looks worried* C-Cress...?

Cress: *looks down* we... surrender... *powers down*

Chili: *does the same*

Vlad: take them away!

*in the dungeon*

guard: *locks the cell door* this should keep you three outta Lord Vlad's hair, until he figures out how to get rid of you properly... *leaves*

Chili: ...

Cress: thankfully they didn't take the Elements...

Chili: what good will they do us? we're locked up!

Cress: if we can wake Cilan, maybe... just maybe... we can power up and bust outta here!

Chili: we need to get that ring off of him first...

Cress: right...

*so they try to take the ring off, but it absorbs their energy as well...*

Chili: i feel so weak...

Cress: must be the ring... c'mon... we have to keep trying...

*after several tries, they finally get it off, but not before feeling weaker than they did at first*

Cress: Cilan...? c'mon wake up please...

Chili: *shakes him*

Cilan: *wakes up weakly* wh-where am i...?

Cress: you're awake... thats good...

Cilan: *sits up* Cress? Chili? What are you doing here?

Chili: we tried to rescue you... but...

Cress: Vlad threatened our lives if we didn't surrender...

Cilan: *looks down sadly* that explains the shackles...

Chili: we did manage to avoid having the Elements taken. yours is in my backpack...

Cilan: *takes it out and puts it on* i feel a spark...

Cress: lets hold hands...

*so they hold hands tightly, and the power is unleashed, giving them a major boost, so much so, that the shakles fall right off and the door flys open*

Chili: yes it worked!

Cilan: lets go!

Cress: lets find Rei first!

Chili: he must be in Vlad's chamber.

*they sneak into Vlad's chamber and find Rei in a cage, still out*

Cilan: *stares a bit* he looks just like me...

Chili: theres a lock... *does a small flamethrower*

*the lock glows a bright red-orange*

Cress: *uses a small water gun on it*

*some of the water gets on Rei and wakes him*

Rei: hmm... what?

Cilan: *signals him to keep quiet*

Rei: *nods*

*eventually they break the lock and get him out*

Rei: thank you, my friends...

Cress: we're not outta the woods yet...

?: i do agree!

Chili: who?

*they turn to see Vlad, with his henchmen...*

Cilan: oh, sugar honey iced tea...

Rei: ditto...

Vlad: now where do you four think you're going? the fun's just beginning!

Chili: oh you want a fight, huh?! *powers up*

Cress: *powers up as well*

*everyone looks at Cilan*

Cilan: oh this won't do... *does a voiceless 'guitar me!' pose*

Chili: *defies gravity and gives him a guitar, while hanging upside down from the ceiling*

Rei: *has a WTF look*

Cilan: *shredding on the guitar*

Vlad: ...is that the best you can do...?

*suddenly, Cilan's eyes glow as he plays epicly, and hovers off the ground. he then gains fox ears, pegasi wings, and a long ponytail that resembles a fox tail, even having a white tip. then as he plays the final notes, he lands with a stomp that creates a sonic-boom and dust cloud that blows, Vlad and his goons away*

Rei: whoa... *mentally* they must be the barers of the legendary Elements of Harmony! i don't know any others that can do that!

Vlad: don't just stand there! get them!

*soon a fight brakes out...*

Cilan: *whips up a whirlwind*

Chili: *burns several of the goons* you play with fire, you're going to get burned!

Cress: *freezes them* hey look human sized ice pops!

*the the fighting contines with the triplets sending the baddies packing, running home to their mommies. only Vlad was left.*

Vlad: idiots! how can you lose three brats?! i gotta do everything myself...

Cress: so Vlad... its you versus us... are you gonna come quietly?

Vlad: NEVER!

Chili: i think his ego is brused

Cilan: *cracks knuckles* lets bruse it even more!

*suddenly, Vlad transforms into a huge humanoid vampire bat monster*

Cress: *chanting* Stop the bat! Stop the bat! Make him go and not come back!

Vlad: *screeches loudly and swipes Rei*

Cilan: oh you ready for round two?! *flies up and tries to pry Rei from Vlad's grip*

Vlad: *roars and smacks Cilan into a wall*

Rei: CILAN!

Cilan: *brought down to normal* aiyiyiyiyi...

Cress: bro, you alright?!

Cilan: i'm... fine...

Chili: *is steamed* HOW DARE YOU?! *lets loose a powerful flame attack*

Cress: *unleashes an ice attack*

Vlad: *roars in pain and is about to take off*

Chili: *notices* Cress!

Cress: on it! *freezes his wings* now you get Rei!

Chili: *nods and uses his speed to quickly burn Vlad's clawed hand and get Rei*

Rei: you're fast...

Cress: hes always sugar high from the donuts

Chili: are you alright?

Rei: yeah, thanks... *runs over to Cilan and heals him*

Cilan: i feel 100% again! thanks!

Rei: no problem. so you three got a finishing move?

Cress: we do...

*the triplets then hold hands and another spark is created, but this time, it sends a spiraling rainbow of power out of the brothers and right at Vlad, turning him into stone... for good*

Rei: this is for my family and friends! *topples the statue*

*the statue crumbles*

Cilan: *sends the guitar to his Element and powers down* its amazing what the power of good can do...

Chili: you got that right...

*soon the King and Queen come in looking confused*

Queen: what happened?

King: i dunno, dear... first my brother locks us in the dungeon, then the guards let us out... *notices the brothers* who? who are they and why does one look like Rei?

Rei: dad, i'm right here... these are my friends and heroes of our kingdom; Cilan, Chili, and Cress

*the brothers bow in respect*

King: arise you three. what you have done will go down in our books forever...

Cress: thank you, your Highness...

Queen: *at Cilan* tell me, dear, are you a prince as well?

Cilan: no... why do ask?

Queen: its just that you and Rei have the same exact clothing on for a Chinese prince. the only differance are the orbs on your hats

Chili: *looks* shes right! Rei has a pure jade colored orb, while Ci has the four star sky dragonball

Cress: huh... i didn't even notice...

Rei: anyway, you three need to be rewarded for your deed

Cress: that really isn't...

Rei: i insist! *gets a sword and taps their shoulders* i now dub thee brothers of Straton City, princes of Hong Kong!

*soon Cress and Chili gain similar clothing like Cilan's, with hats and orbs to boot. all three then get odd symbols/markings on said hats; Cress a water droplet, Chili a flame, and Cilan a fox paw print*

Chili: *looking at his new look* check us out!

Cress: this is very comfortable, but whats up with the markings?

Cilan: i guess thats our specialty...

Chili: Ci... yours is a fox paw print. is your specialty being a kitsune?

Cilan: *shrugs*

Queen: you three look darling!

Chili: th-thank you...

Cilan: thanks Rei. for everything...

Rei: you're welcome. you three deserve it *gives him a thick notebook*

Cilan: huh?

Rei: i understand that you have to return home soon, so i wanted a way to keep in touch, until you come visit. when you write something in this book, i'll get it in my book and i'll write back.

Cilan: aw thanks!

Rei: *nods* guess this is good bye...

Cress: seems that way...

King: wait, i wanna get a picture! *sets up the camera*

Chili: alright!

*everyone poses just as the camera flashes brightly*

Cress: thst was bright...

Chili: anyway... its time to go...

Cilan: its not good bye forever... its just good bye until next time...

Rei: right...

*the brothers wave as the royal family teleports them home*

*the brothers land in front of the gym and its only ten minutes after five... in the evening...*

Cress: well that was quite the adventure

Chili: i'll say! *notices the phone* hey someone called

Cilan: *looks* it was Ash, wonder whats up *plays the message*

message: hey, i can see you're not home, but i was calling to see if you'd like to do a meetup at the Chinese resturant. i'm paying so, if you're in, just come on!

Cress: hmm... *looks at the clock* he called about five minutes ago. what do you guys think?

Chili: i say lets go!

Cilan: after the adventure we just had, i've worked up quite an appitite

Cress: alright, lets head out!

Cilan: oh wait, i gotta do something first! *goes in his room ad sets the notebook on the nightstand*

Chili: c'mon Ci!

Cilan: Coming *leaves his room*

*the sound of a door closing is heard, but the notebook gives off a magical aura, before looking normal again*

To Be Continued...


End file.
